You and Me
by KookieX7 Kami YAH YAHXD
Summary: We could've been. But we couldn't. AU, ShizNat. Inspired by the song You and Me by Lifehouse and You Me the Web Comic.
1. You

A//N: Inspired by the Song You and Me by Lifehouse, and the Web Comic You Me (it's a wonderful comic-thing, I suggest you read it!). Though they don't have relations, and I did at some lines of the song into here.

--

We could have been the perfect couple. We could have been happy, no matter what situation, because we both knew we could solve it all. We both were against the world, but we both enjoyed every moment together.

We could have had the perfect life together. We could've met, and became best friends. We could've fell in love, and asked each other out. We could've went on our first date, all flustered and nervous about our future.

We could have had the perfect friends behind us, could've had the perfect jobs, the perfect everything. It was just you and me, and all the other people, and we had nothing to lose or prove. It was just you and me, and I could never keep my eyes off of you.

We could have beat the world. We could have changed many people's views on homosexuals. We could've done so much just being together. We could've showed them that none of it was just sex. We could've showed them how much in love we were with each other. I could have been able to smile everyday, just the thought of you there in my mind. I could be able to sleep with your arms around me.

I could've dreamed about you, and you vice versa. We could've woken up to hear birds tweeting in the morning, the sunshine flowing through the blinds into the poorly lit room we had in the apartment. We could've had a nice breakfast together, we could've showered together, and we could've set off to school together. We could've simply enjoyed each other's presence without any words. We could've enjoyed twirling each other's hair in our fingers, messing it up. We could have laughed at out inside jokes, our silly antics.

We could've went on dates, spent money on each other for things we desired. We could've been love struck teenagers in classes we were in together, spending each moment just being silly and doing cute couple things that made people smile from the love we shared. We could've been love struck teenagers in classes we weren't in together, spending each moment thinking about the moment we would see each other again, watching the clock, smiling about each other in our heads.

We could've went star gazing, kissed under a full moon. They say people who admit their love under a full moon would be together forever. We could've went on vacations, taking pictures of random things to keep the moments of joy we had in our life. We could've talked to random people and made friends like we always did, or mostly what you did. We could've visited our families, who accepted our relationship.

We could've gotten engaged. We could've shared oaths, have a beautiful wedding. We could've had all our friends and families there to celebrate our love to be on paper and official as a married couple. We could've went on a honeymoon, and made sweet, everlasting love to each other. We could've spent days just looking in each other's eyes and never getting bored, just drowning ourselves in our love.

We could've had silly arguments on what house we would get, on what furnishing, what colors the room would be, where the furniture would be placed, what magazine's we subscribe to. We could've gotten over those arguments with a simple look in the eye and a light kiss, to remind each other that even if we have arguments we are so in love with each other.

We could've had a child, of course, adopted children, but it didn't matter. We could've given children a home, a family. We could've even got a dog that cheered us up on down days if we weren't there for each other. We could've slept in the same bed, not having to leave the blindfolds down, or having to lock the door during our nights we dreamt together.

But that's the thing. We could have been perfect together. We could have. But there is a big problem. We couldn't. We could never.

Because although I love you, every inch, every detail, everything about you, I know we can't be together. Because I am Shizuru Fujino, and You are Kuga Natsuki. Its wrong, not because we are both females.

That's not the problem. The problem is that we had restrictions on our time together, because every time limit was over, you disappeared from my grasp. Once the time limit was over, I'd wake up with tears rolling down my cheeks, my heart crying out for the warmth you gave me with just a look into your eyes. Once the time limit was over, I'd wake up alone, with your spot cold, dead cold, in my bed.

Sometimes I never even got to see you, and I wouldn't sleep the endless nights that passed by with me trying to sleep to see you, your face. Nothing would work, spending time with my family, my friends, even therapists didn't help. I knew I had no medical problem, nothing at all. I was a perfectly normal human being. However, that's just what I thought I was. I never knew I would be in such a predicament.

Every time you were gone, I thought about all the options I could use to just see you once again, because nights with you were becoming less frequent. Before, it was every night we'd spend falling in love. Then, once we were in love, it was every other night. Once we were betrothed, it was every other week. Once we had a family, it was once every month.

Its been two months since I last saw you, and I'm close to losing it all just to see you. I couldn't figure it out though, because you were never the one I'd blame. Everything you did was beautiful, everything you did was right. Because the nights together, it was just you and me, and even if there were all the other people, they all knew you were all that was in the reflections in my eyes.

But my eyes were blurry now, and I couldn't tell who was who. At times I thought I saw you everyday, glimpses of you, of your midnight blue tresses, your emerald orbs that sparkled when you smiled, or even you on the motorcycle you loved driving by fast on the freeway. But I always knew they were hallucinations. They were never you. I always knew they were never you.

I could do nothing to see you until you came to me, nothing. Because I could never find you, no matter how much I looked. No matter how much I _researched_, how much I _looked _up for you, I could find no results.

Because…you didn't exist. You appeared in my dreams, a year ago. Every dream I had it felt like a year. But every time I woke up, I was saddened, although happy I knew once I slept I could be with you again.

Its been two months, and no signs of you returning. I guess you know why…the last words you said to me…

"Its time you found your reality Shizuru…I love you…please find it…I love you so much…wake up, and find what is real…" she had pleaded, hugging Shizuru tight. Shizuru saw every kiss they had shared, every moment they spent looking at each other, and when she opened her eyes Natsuki was gone again.

But I think I found my true reality, the life I wanted to live was done.

I wanted to sleep forever to be with you. I let my body drift onto a never-ending sleep, relaxing myself, and I drifted all into darkness.

I love you so, Natsuki Kuga.

--

TBC,

One more part after this.


	2. Me

-- --

-A year before-

Natsuki Kuga was flipping the channels, bored out of her mind, waiting for Shizuru Fujino to come home from work, worried about her girl friend since a storm had hit Japan. Sighing, the young college girl stretched out in their house, with their small dog on her lap. The two needed to finish their adoption papers for a little new born girl who was a mixture of French and Japanese, which Shizuru seemed to find an interest in.

The little baby was beautiful, she had pale skin as a baby, and she didn't cry as much when they visited her after she was born. After Shizuru's signature, it was their baby. The girl who had it was merely in high school with her French exchange student boyfriend, and even though he stayed with her, they couldn't keep the baby because of financial problems. But after Shizuru and Natsuki met them, they became friends, and each couple were obviously in love.

After getting bored of an action movie she's watched, and not wanting to resort to Shizuru's "Happy Time/Learning Time" Channels when Natsuki wasn't there, Natsuki started go back through each channel, before stopping at the News.

"Hello, my name is Ichiko Takinaza, 7 o'clock news reporter. As you all know, there has been a wild storm, and a car and a truck have gotten in a bad collision. Apparently, the truck's brakes hadn't worked, and there was a pot hole in the road. The front wheels broke, and the truck slid onto its side, impacting a red sports car. The truck driver was heavily injured, and the driver is being rescued at this moment.

It seems to be a girl, and-"

Natsuki switched the television off, and sat their, her eyes wide. They had zoomed in on the bloody body, censoring the bad parts, but they zoomed in on the cars. "Oh god…" Natsuki said, her body frozen. Tears couldn't even come to her eyes, and she closed her eyes, hoping it was all a dream. Or a lie. Maybe Nao was possibly playing a trick on her, but that didn't stop her.

Picking up her TV with the strength she never sought before, she threw it across her kitchen, and it slammed against the wall. Screaming in rage, she picked up the table the papers were on, and threw it at the window. The window cracked and broke, but the table was small than it so it didn't fling out. At the same time, thunder struck the sky, and Natsuki jumped out her window.

Sad to say, she lived on the 6th floor.

--

"She's awake! Nao, get in here!"

Natsuki's vision blurred, the light that shone above hurting her eyes. She shut them, and opened them slowly, letting color fill her vision. Everything was more…in tact. Everything was more sharper, and all the sounds she heard were like echoes, or someone shouting into her ear and it sounded like whispers.

Around her were Mai, Nao, and Mikoto, behind them, Haruka, Yukino, and Reito. Her head hurt, and found that she couldn't move and of her limbs at all. Maybe she was too tired. All she could do was flutter her eyes.

Using all of her strength, she managed to stutter, "M-m…mmm…my….h-…hh..hea…d…h…h…hu…r….t…s." Surprising, she'd expect Nao to say something, but soon, after adjusting, everything returned to normal, and Nao looked like she had been crying. Apparently, after moving her eyes to look at everyone else from her bed that was adjusted to make her sit up right, she saw tears coming out or streaks that showed they were crying. Dark circles were under everyone's red eyes, and their hair was all messy.

"Wh…w…wh…wh..at…h…ha..ha…pp..pen..pened?" she mustered out, feeling tired after that sentence. Her eyes threatened to drop close, and she reluctantly let them. But she heard the voices, and she felt an odd weight on top of her, but couldn't…feel it.

"Oh god, Natsuki! I'm so sorry…" Mai cried, hugging Natsuki tightly. Natsuki managed to open her eyes again, wanting to stay with them. "Sh…Sh…Shi…z…zu..ru….w…wh…where?"

She couldn't even finish it, but her heart was breaking. She needed Shizuru. And all the memories flushed back into her, and she started to stutter Shizuru over and over as her eyes grew moist.

Tears fell harder, and she managed to see Nao's shoulders shake, as she pushed Mai off, like she wanted to hug Natsuki, in a friendly way, but she just looked Natsuki in the eyes.

"Shizuru's…Shizuru's in a coma. And doctors said…she…she was hit…she was hit on the head pretty bad…she's not waking up anytime soon. And you…you jumped out of your window…you…they said your paralyzed neck down..." Nao said, her voice cracking pretty bad as she watched the person who might as well have been her real best friend helplessly look at her.

Natsuki couldn't do anything, her brain told her to move, to get to Shizuru, to wake her beloved up. Angered by the fact nothing moved, she let out a scream, and shut her eyes, feeling tears roll down her cheek like a wet lick.

--

A week later, Nao had moved Natsuki on a wheelchair to Shizuru's room, a few rooms away from Natsuki. Natsuki opened the door, seeing the Shizuru she knew, and she wanted to move. But nothing happened. A pitiful moan came out, and tears rolled down.

"S…S…Sh..i..zu…ru…" Natsuki stuttered. "O…oi…w…wake….up…Shiz…u…ru…pl…ea…se…" Natsuki couldn't move, but Nao set her wheelchair next to Shizuru's bed, and left the room, obviously crying from the sounds of it. _Wake up…wake up…wake up…_Natsuki pleaded on her head. She couldn't do anything but watch Shizuru, tubes and needles and wires attached to her. Life support.

_She's not waking up anytime soon…_

Shizuru, Shizuru, Shizuru, Shizuru, Shizuru…Natsuki repeated in her mind, and she screamed again, not being able to say the girl's name without stuttering. A nurse ran into the room with Natsuki, as Natsuki managed to shift her weight and fall off her wheelchair, screaming hysterically. Even the nurses knew their story, as some of the nurses that rushed to help them covered their eyes to hide the pain shown in them.

--

Everyday for a year, Nao helped Natsuki visit Shizuru. Each day became every other day, because Natsuki had to go to lawyers to sign papers. They cancelled the kid, but the little girl went to Nao. _Shizuki, that's her name…_Nao had said to Natsuki.

Every night Natsuki would stay with Shizuru, just watching to her, and if Nao or a nurse was there, they'd help her to the bed and let her lie next to Shizuru. All Natsuki's money was going down the drain, paying for the life support, as she awaited for the day Shizuru would wake. But she couldn't go until every other week, having to visit all family, or them visiting her, and Shizuru's family, who hugged her merciless and more crying came.

Natsuki couldn't do much, and even if she tried to kill her self she couldn't without help. For months, she sought out for help from other doctors, spending money away just to save Shizuru.

Soon, every time she visited her, she started to say Shizuru's name without stutters. Months went by, and Natsuki, with physical therapy, managed to get some sense back into her arms, since she was not permanently paralyzed in her arms. However, her waist down was gone forever.

She spent months either finding doctors, anything, for Shizuru, and physical therapy, and finally, she went to Shizuru for the last time.

With a bag on her lap, she talked to the doctor.

The doctor gave her a switch they had devised, with a one button Natsuki could press.

For the last night, they moved Natsuki next to Shizuru, and she took her bag and a water bottle on a table very close to the bed and put in between her and Shizuru as she turned using all her upper muscles.

"Its time you find your reality Shizuru…I love you…please find it… I love you so much…wake up…and find what is real…" Natsuki said, as she let her hand fall out onto the button. The monitor of her heart that used to be beating stopped, into a tone that never ended.

Like their love, it would never ended.

Natsuki opened the bag, pulled out a zip lock bag full of pills, swallowed a mouth full with her water, and within hours, they found her dead next to her dead lover.

And as the monitor let out that long steady tone, that beep that didn't end, Natsuki's hand was intertwined with Shizuru.

They found them, a smile planted on each face.

And together they slept, as long as the beep went.

--

The End.

This was poorly written, oh well.


End file.
